onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Plainblack/Big Bad Beasts!!! Big Mam's Power!!
So SAD's become Smile's and men are made into monsters??! I swear, "The Joker" scares me more and more with each passing chapter, there's nothing faintly ridiculous about this Donquiote!! His influence alone is absolutely chilling!! And now, FINALLY we get a peek at Charolette Linlin's true, terrible power! O.K, yes, I'm assuming that Big Mam is the Yonkou that Caesar mentioned, but I think it is now faintly obvious, having seen Pekoms, and with Baron Tamago's statement "the beast's of Big Mam's pirate crew..." that she is the one who has been buying up all the Smile's, turning her crew into a massive managerie of zoans!!! Now, there are three things I want to bring up here, and the first concerns the Smile's themselves: These artifical Zoan Devil Fruits, the Smile's, in my opinion, are not at all related to the artifical Devil Fruit Momonosuke ate. They may have originated from the same research, likely scavenged or stolen by Caesar, but I feel they differ greatly. Firstly, there is Pekoms. His appearance is typical of a Zoan DF users "half-way" form. While not the ripped monster that Lucci was, he is humanoid, though whether his unusual stature is due to the fruit or his own form is unknown. Momo's fruit however, transformed him entirely into a dragon, and so far he has been unable to return to his human form. This I believe is a trait of these artifical fruits, as Pekoms too appeared in a transformed state, and as of yet, the Zoan's we've come across do not stay in their animal forms all the time, with the possible exception of Chopper. So we may assume these fruits are inferior to actual Devil Fruits. Secondly, is a point that I think relates to the reason behind these Smile's, and this leads me to our old friend Blackbeard! With Blackbeard out there hunting for new and devastating powers, I feel that the other Yonkou are now under pressure to find DF users of their own. I know that the Grand Line is full of anchors, but really, the fruits must still be quite rare, rare enough to be worth millions of beli, anyway. So, once again, that wonderful schemer Doflamingo, though I think he's been making the Smile's since before Blackbeard came along due to something he once said to the owner of the Human Auction "This is the era of Smile's", he's still capitalized on the desire for Devil Fruits in order to increase demand for his, rather faulty, Smile's. Little Genius!! And, finally, I come to Big Mam's beasts! I just have one point here, and I think it proves just how devastating her crew could possibly be. Each person can only eat one Devil Fruit, Blackbeard excluded, therefore, the hundreds of pirate's Charolette's been feeding these happy meals to have all made it to the New World without devil fruits!! These pirates came all the way to sabondy, through the depths and back up through the Navy blockades using there own physical skills. And, according to Lucci, one of the features of a Zoan Devil Fruit is that it augments the eater's already existing physical attributes!! These people may not have been total powerhouses before, but with these fruit helping them and if you remember Pekoms saying that "Logia who think they're invincible never last long here" they are also being introduced to Haki!! If we now assume that Doflamingo has been making these Smile's since at least a few months prior to the timeskip, and then assume that Big Mam has been buying them that whole time, then any decently skilled pirate who joined Big Mam in the past two years without a devil fruit has had two years of Haki training, been given new and increased powers, and experience fighting in the New World!!! TWO YEARS!!! Ring any bells?? A lot can happen in TWO YEARS!!! OF HAKI TRAINING!!! Sorry, but one of my pet hates is this picture people have of Big Mam as the "weak" Yonkou, if she were weak, she wouldn't have been considered a Yonkou for any length of time at all, and we know she's at least had the status for two years so... Anyway, thanks for reading, 689 was brilliant, thoroughly enjoyed it, Luffy was perfect at the end!! Tell me what your opinions on the Smile's and Big Mam, or anything else I may have evoked are, and thanks again! Category:Blog posts